


【索香】地上的爱心

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆在地上发现了一颗爱心。他知道那是哪来的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	【索香】地上的爱心

索隆在地上发现了一颗爱心。

他当然知道那是哪来的。每次臭厨子在娜美和罗宾身边献殷勤总是会像不要钱似的猛丢爱心。其实不只是船上那两个女人，任何美丽的女人都能让臭厨子大方的献出自己的心。

会掉在路上就表示那混蛋一定是碰到了岛上的女人，大发一顿花痴后，被女人唾弃了送出去的爱。

尽管对爱心出现的原因感到不快，仍旧是厨子的。要是他这样毫无节制的乱送，结果把这一生的预算提前用完了，以后不能再送给娜美和罗宾，他一定会很难过。于是索隆把爱心捡起来，揣进腹卷里，准备在找到臭厨子后还给他。

走了几步，索隆又在地上看到一颗爱心。啧了一声，他再次把爱心捡起来，放进腹卷里。

就这样，每隔一段路，索隆就会在地上捡到爱心，他也将每一颗爱心都收在腹卷里。渐渐的，腹卷鼓了起来，让他好像有了啤酒肚。

他在不远处的一棵树下发现厨子。那混蛋竟然悠閒的坐在树下抽菸，不过倒是没有被拒绝了二十几次的失落样子，看起来心情还很不错。

「唷，绿藻！」他向索隆打招呼。「你看这棵绿融融的树像不像你？」

「臭厨子，你东西掉了。」索隆没理会山治的调侃，皱着眉说。

「是吗？」

「掉了很多呢。」索隆说着将手探进腹卷里，却什么也没摸到。「奇怪，明明放在这里的。」

「是什么？」山治吐了口菸。

「爱心。很多的爱心。」索隆仍然忙着在腹卷里翻找。他收集了很多，怎么会不见了？「我说你啊，节制点吧。要是用完了怎么办？」

「不会用完的。」山治还是一副老神在在的样子。「给一个人的爱，永远不会有尽头。」

「一个人？」索隆终于抬起头。「你不是在路上遇到了二十几个女人吗？」

「没有。我一个女士都没碰到。」山治站起身，走到索隆面前。「我只是一路上想一个人想了二十多次。」

索隆还在理解山治的话，他就继续说。

「任何人都能看到那些爱心，但只有爱心的对象能够把爱心吸收掉。」山治露出笑容。「如果那个对象想要接受的话。」

索隆愣住了。他的手还在腹卷里，那里依然空荡荡的，但他的胸腔里充满了一种温暖的感觉。山治靠过去，吻住他的唇。

那是个非常纯洁的吻，但当山治退开时，两人的脸都红的跟那些爱心有的比。

「来陪我喝酒，绿藻。」山治转过身，回到大树下，树根旁边有一瓶酒。

「等等。」

山治转过头，索隆的视线盯着地面，但他的手上拿着一颗爱心，朝着山治递过去。

为什么收了二十几颗爱心，却只有一颗不要呢？山治有点困惑，胸口出现了一点点的痛楚。

看着山治的表情，索隆知道他会错意了。「这不是你的，这是给你的。」

山治的脸上闪过明了，他再次露出笑容，走回来从索隆手中接过那颗爱心。他把爱心贴到胸膛上，爱心立刻溶了进去。

「想要的话我还有。」索隆很小声很小声的说，但山治还是听到了。笑容变得更大，他牵起索隆的手，带着他来到大树下。

那天的酒比以前喝过的都要美味。


End file.
